


Time goes on.

by Zargontari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: Adam and Michael got out of the cage, and are living in a semi-functional relationship.But that's not what this (short) story is about.This is set in a universe where Adam was tortured in the cage by Michael but after they got out Michael changed for the better.It's better than it sounds.Hopefully."Some days everything and everyone is too much. Sometimes Adam can't breathe through the fresh air, can't think through the visions of the cage and of Michael's chains and fire."





	Time goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on ao3. Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
I hope you enjoy!

Some days are better than others. Most days, actually, Adam is able to go about his business and look to all the world as a normal, sand human being. He'll go to work, and have his normal(?) relationship with Michael and everything is fine.

Other days, though.. Not so much.  
Some days everything and everyone is too much. Sometimes Adam can't breathe through the fresh air, can't think through the visions of the cage and of Michael's chains and fire.

Today is one of the bad ones.  
Adam manages to somehow get through the first half of his day before everything is too much and he has to come home. He knows what he wants; knows what Michael taught him how to love and understand during their time deep underground. Even though Michael hasn't since they came back aboveground (and why wouldn't he? Is there something wrong with Adam now, is Michael ashamed to mark Adam as he used to; with fire, blade, and whip?)

He knows what he wantsneedshopesfor. So Adam leaves Michael sitting on the couch and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a knife like the one he knows Michael used to like. He takes it to the Archangel, gently puts the blade in Michael's hand and kneels; guiding the tip of the knife to his own chest and looking up at Michael with every prayer in his eyes that he doesn't have the voice to say.

With his eyes and the push of skin against metal, he begs Michael for something familiar, but at the same time something utterly wrong.

...

In the beginning, Michael gave easily. Sure, there would be soft protests; quiet words of disagreement as the angel pushed the knife away, but he'd give. He always did.

And so, they would fall back into the easiness that is a sharp blade meeting unresisting skin and hard bones. Michael wouldn't tie him up; no ropes would burn Adam's skin to keep the human still because Adam *didn't want to run.* He had no reason to go. Not when his savior and salvation was tracing the edges of his knife into Adam's skin and cutting deeply enough that blood drips down to the floor.

That was then.

Now, though, especially as years have gone on; Adam will bring Michael the knife and Michael will place a gentle hand on Adam's wrist and take the blade- but he will set it to the side. Adam doesn't understand. He never understands, and he tells Michael this. Michael's response is always to bring Adam into his arms and talk to him.

"I know that you're hurting, Adam. But more pain is not the way to fix it. Those are your scars talking, not you."

And Adam repeats it then, telling Michael what Michael already knows- about how he needs this pain because he doesn't know how to live without it. 

Once again, Michael doesn't budge. He never does anymore.

"Then I will teach you, love. We can learn together. But for right now, you should sleep, Adam."

Michael pulls Adam into his lap, and wraps invisible wings around the human. Adam's body tingles with the feeling of Michael's grace settling around him, *inside* him.

And Michael will whisper to him as he pushes the cage scars down, hiding them from Adam a little better and as the human goes limp in his arms and falls into a sleep deeper than what humans are capable of he holds Adam's form close and presses a gentle kiss to his head.

"Go to sleep, Adam. You are safe here. I will protect you. You'll be better when you wake up, you'll see."

And he always is.


End file.
